everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikolas Twardowski
A "practical dreamer" and a budding alchemist, Nikolas Twardowski is the successor (and apprentice) of Pan Twardowski from the Polish legend of the same name. Character Personality First off, Nikolas is a very methodical person. He thinks before acting, and therefore not very prone to misjudgment. However, he's also very much a dreamer. '''He dreams a lot, and he dreams big. In that, he can be called kind of '''unrealistic. '''To him, no matter what it takes, you have to '''work hard to achieve your dreams, '''or else they don't deserve to be called dreams. But, his propensity to dream means that he can be quite '''frustrated '''when oops! reality shows its hardness. Nikolas '''usually avoids taking sides. '''He doesn't feel like it would really change anything, y'know? He's usually content with doing things at a smaller scale, and really doesn't wanna change the world. However, he's a '''very generous person and genuinely wants to help. He doesn't want to change the world, but he wants to help ''the world! He definitely has a big heart. '''Space fascinates him. '''Stars, planets, the Moon... it all appeals to his more '''poetic '''side. Nikolas frequently stays up late at night, just to admire the stars and draw constellations. (of course he doesn't drink excessive amounts of coffee to stay up that late, why would you think that? ) Even with his "scientific" side, Nikolas is, in essence, a poetic and and full-of-dreams boy. His n°1 pet peeve is '''pessimistic people. '''His innately optimistic and forward-looking nature makes it really hard for him to be around people who constantly see the worse of things. If someone complains too much, Nikolas will most likely roll his eyes and say something like "Hey, if you can't appreciate what you have, can't you at least shut up, you killjoy?" He also has a hard time understanding that '''nothing lasts forever. '''After all, the dream that all alchemists pursue is the legendary "philosopher's stone", and he genuinely believes that this legend is real, which means he believe there's a possibility to gain '''eternal life. '''And hex, that's what he wants to achieve! He feels like life is too short to do all he would want to do, and thinks eternal life is ''the ''way to remedy that. However, Nikolas would want everyone to get their part of the stone's power, because after all, life's too short for everyone!~ Nikolas is '''smart. '''And I mean, really smart. Mathematics and science are his predilection fields. An equation? He resolves it. An experiment? He does it well. Oh well... actually he's a pretty big klutz, so he tends to make things fall or accidentally break them, especially fragile items like vials, anything made of glass. And, last but not least, he seems predisposed for '''magic. '''Magical items instantly work with him, and, while he's not a "magician" per say, he kinda likes using magical things, he find that pretty cool. Also, he's terribly homesick of Poland, he misses his parents a lot. Mention them and you'll get a fountain of tears. Appearance Nikolas is just a little above average height, with messy blonde hair, a peachy complexion and wide-open blue eyes. When he smiles, you can notice he has dimples. His color schemes is comprised of midnight blues, silvers, golds, and just a tad of warm orange. Stars, moons and alchemical symbols are frequent motifs in his outfits. Fairytale – Pan Twardowski How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pan_Twardowski How does Nikolas come into it? Nikolas is the son of Antoni and Alicja Kowalski, a Polish couple and friends of Pan Twardowski. Since the current Pan Twardowski didn't want to have any child, the couple proposed that their eldest child would take on the role, and he agreed. Since then, Nikolas has been raised as the future Pan Twardowski, and would frequently video-call with the current one from the Moon so he could learn all the ropes and bases of the fairytale society first, and then alchemy. Relationships Family Father : Antoni Kowalski What can I say except that they,,, don't really talk?... teenage rebellion. TBA Mother : Alicja Kowalski Uh yeah she loves her son but fears that he'll be disappointed one day because of his too naive attitude. TBA I guess Younger Sister : Anya Kowalski (14 years old) Nikolas loves Anya to bits and since she loves chemistry and alchemy as much as he does, they talk a lot about that. Younger Brother : Jan Kowalski (11 years old) TBA I s'pose Friends OPEN Pet He has a pet little phoenix called Nadzieja (Nad for short). She's very sociable. Romance Liesel Ehrfarung Nikolas is very much in love with the next Physician from Godfather Death, but he doesn't dare to confess to her yet. He tries to spend as much time with her as he can. They're lab partners in Chemythstry. Nikolas finds Liesel's caring personality and her talent for comforting people nothing short of amazing and he really hopes one day he'll pluck up the courage to tell Liesel he's in love with her. Enemies OPEN Trivia * Nikolas is named after the famous alchemist Nicolas Flamel. * His fascination for space is meant to reference the fact that Pan Twardowski ends up on the Moon * Nikolas probably doesn't mind ending up there to be honest xD Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Pan Twardowski